Alpha & The Olympians
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alpha is now on his biggest adventure yet.Greek mythology exist and all the magic around him science wouldn't benefit him at all.So watch Alpha be a badass in PJO & his battle against the fucktard Kronos


**Hey guys LC814 here and with another story,The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series,some of the stories after Alpha effect are made way before they came out probably a few months.**

* * *

**Rannoch,Testing room,Alpha**

As usual I was in the testing room trying to find a way back to my universe but trying to help others in the process so I kinda bookmarked all the universe's I've been to,there wasn't a lot just Assassins Creed Hunger Games Prototype and few was pretty boring helps but with Shepard and The Council being pissed,all I do now is work on the Universal portal with Harbinger The Council (mainly everyone) didn't like me keeping him alive,but I needed him so I was able to keep him he hated me for keeping him alive but since then he stopped saying 'I hate you' and start saying 'I still hate you'.I think he's improving,but there we were working on the portal,when all of a sudden a new universe popped up.

"Well here's my stop."

"I must say you helping all these organics is pathetic."

"You might sat so but when your immortal and partly human then that's when you do these thing's."

"Whatever."

"Well tell Shepard that I went on another adventure see-"

He pushed me!That asshole.

"Fuck youuuuuu!"

"Whatever."

I fell on to a marble like floor and it hurt a little.

"Ow,damn you Harbinger."

I looked behind me to see a great kingdom of sorts.

"Am I in the 12 century?"

Then a few guards came up to me with spears,and they looked ridiculous.

"Who are you."

"I should be asking you the same,who is your godly parent?"

"Say why are you wearing stupid fucking armor,is this the 12 century or something?"

"Are you mortal?"

"What?"

"You are to remain here,don't move."

"I don't know about you but I need to leave."

"No you don't."

He shoved the back end of his spear at me,and I had it.

"OK you assholes are gonna get it."

I punched the person who jabbed me.

"Guards,get him!"

"Uh-OH!"

He tried to stab me with his spear but I used my hook blade to yank it out of his hand and kicked him in the gut.

"Rrrragh!"

I hit the side's of his head with my palms and kneed him in the face.

**Random civilian**

The satyr saw everything,the mysterious man fighting the guards and how he wasn't a demi-god or even from here,he was ran to the council chamber where the Olympians were in a meeting.

"LORD ZEUS,LORD ZEUS!"

The satyr ran in to the room out of breath.

"What is it satyr?"

"There's a mortal here on a Olympus fighting the guards."

"What?"

"It's true!"

"Come with me Athena."

"Yes father."

**L,Church/Alpha**

I finished with the guards,and I swore I saw a guy with goat leg's run off.I turned around to see a old man and a woman that looks like she's in her mid-twenties.

"Are you mortal?"

"What,I don't understand anyone here."

"I believe he is."

He raised his hand and a bolt of electricity appeared and he threw it at me.

"He should be unconscious."

"I'm not unconscious,assholes I'm wide awake."

My A.I form appeared in my regular citizens clothes and was pissed.

"What the Hades!?"

"What the fuck was that!?"

"What are you?"

"uuum,an A.I."

"What?"

"Computer program."

"How could that be?"

"Uuum,I was made so I'm gonna leave alright."

I got in my body and tried to leave but I soon was being held by the woman who was watching.

"I give you a choice,let me go and I wont will you or fight me and I will kill you,I don't wanna fight."

"Too bad."

"You asked for it."

I kicked her off me and ran like hell,I saw a clothes line leading to a lower part of the place so I took using my I got off they were right in front of me,I hesitated and fell on my ass.

"What the hell?"

"Get him."

The woman tried to stab me with a knife but I blocked hook blade and accidently stabbed her with the other.

"Sorry!"

She looked at the stab wound and gold blood fell.

"What the hell?"

She looked pissed and tried to pounce on me,that would've kill her but it seemed that I needed to do something else,then they ran towards me so I ran slid and tripped her with the hook blade and stabbed her in the back of her neck she just looked more pissed,they can't get hurt why?Then a few bright light appeared,out of it a man with black hair and beard with a trident & a woman in auburn hair white silver eyes and a bow and arrow.

"Fuck me."

They woman shot her arrows at me and I dodged them,she was pretty accurate probably could match to Katniss.I got out mine and shot the four with pinpoint accuracy,they just took it out and charged me so I used a smoke bomb,it was highly effective as I took out my sword and slashed it was clear they were heavily damaged,to add insult to injury I used my typhoon ammo I got from Sarif back at Deus Ex,they flew far and were panting another gold light appeared and from it a young girl,probably 11 or 12 looked harmless but I still had my sword out,she had brown hair firey red eyes but instead of hatred they were more comforting and she was very cute.

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No,you are very unwise to attack my siblings."

"To be quite fair they attacked first,I did it in self defense."

"And look at them now."

I turned around to see them doubled over in pain but were healing.

"Come have some tea."

"Why would you trust me so quickly?"

"I see the good in your heart."

I bowed having my right hand curled in a fist over my heart.


End file.
